roguegalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogue Galaxy
Rogue Galaxy - Rogue Galaxy is a RPG by Level 5 and published by Sony Computer Entertainment in 2007. It was released in North America in January, 2007. The Original Rogue Galaxy was only released in Japan, and now it is a rare game. The newer version of the game featured several main characters, each with two differant weapons and personalities. The game's battle system is like Dark Chronicle, one of Level 5's previous video games. Also taken from Dark Chronicle is the game's new Sythesis System, except this time a toad is featured. Rogue Galaxy was also ported to the PlayStation 4 PS4 in december 2015 as a downloadable Game Story The story begins with Jaster Rogue, a young boy who was abandoned on the planet Rosa as a child. He was raised by a Priest named Raul, who is like a father to Jaster. His long time dream is to travel around space and be a space pirate. One day a huge monster comes and attacks the town; a man known as the Desert Claw, the best Bounty Hunter in the galaxy, shows up and helps Jaster defeat some monsters that outnumber him. After the battle, Desert Claw spots two pirates from the crew of Space Pirate Dorgengoa. He gives Jaster his weapon, the Desert Seeker, one of the Legendary 7 Star Swords, so the pirates will mistake him for Desert Claw. They soon help Jaster defeat the boss monster (the Flaming Alchemist: Mark XIII Salamander) that him on his crew. The next day Jaster decides to leave planet Rosa and join the pirates in their journey to find the Lost Planet Eden. After leaving the planet Rosa, Jaster meets up with the rest of the crew of the Dorgenark. Kisala, the captain's daughter, Steve, a robot and Simon, a space pirate and finally Zegram, a mercenary who agreed to join the crew. Dorgengoa, the captain, is after the legendary Planet Eden which is supposed to have vast amounts of treasure and the people that live there are immortal. As their journey continues Jaster meets new friends from different planets such as Lilika, an amazon, and Toady a strange chubby frog from the Jungle Planet Juraika, Jupis, a hacker from the Advanced Planet Zerard, and finally Deego, an Ex-Longuardian soldier from the Mining Planet Vedan. On their journey, they discovered that the Great Tablets are connected to Eden. They also learn that they need Artifacts from Ancient Kings who ruled specific planets years ago. They also don't know that the president of Daytron is also after Eden, though as the story progresses the true motive of the Daytron president, Valkog is revealed. Jaster and his party search for the 3 relics of the ancient kings: one on Zerard, one on Vedan, and one on Juraika. After finding all three relics, the relics are returned to Rosa. Jaster fights Seed , an artificial human created by Daytron, and defeats him. Jaster then opens the gate to a labyrinth containing the secret to Eden. While in the Rosa labyrinth, Jaster and Kisala discover that Kisala is actually the princess of Eden, known as Mariglenn. When the party leaves the ruins they see Valkog attacking the town Jaster grew up in. Raul, Jaster's foster father, tries to stop the attacking ship but is killed, but before he dies gives Jaster an artifact connected to Eden/Mariglenn. After this they go into the Kuje desert on Rosa to continue their journey. In the Kuje desert they discover the town of Johannaburg. The party discovers that Johannaburg was frozen in time by a women named Johanna in order to protect it from a plague killing its villagers. In the town they meet the ghost of the women Johanna, who turns out to be Jaster's mother and also a descendant of the Star King. Jaster then fights his mother in order to unlock his own powers and wins. Afterwards, the Jaster and the others run into Desert Claw again, who turns out to be Jaster's father and that his real name is Mizel. Mizel describes how he came to Johannaburg and Johanna and that they fell in love and had Jaster. However, after giving birth, Johanna died from a disease, and Desert Claw left Jaster with Raul in order for Jaster to find his own destiny. Mizel knew that Jaster would be the one to bring peace to the galaxy and save it. He tells them to continue to Eden to find the way to save the galaxy. Arrive on Mariglenn/Eden, they learn that the planet has been removed from the entire Wilhelser System to encase the ever growing Rune, as well as an evil entity made purely of Rune, known as Mother. Jaster and Kisala find the king, whom is Kisala's father and has become a beast, and put him out of his misery. Before perishing, he awakens Kisala's Drigellum, an aura made out of the memories within people's hearts. He tells them they must awaken the other Drigellums inside the hearts of Kisala's friends to craft a sword powerful enough to defeat Mother. When the sword is formed, the group enters Mother's lair where they battle her. Upon being defeated, Mother transforms into her true state, in response to which the Star King enters Jaster. The Star King tries to reason with Mother by forgiving the past of when she was a sorceress named Ilzarbella, when she was once sided with the Star King. Mother leaves the Star King no choice and is defeated by the legendary Drigellum Sword. Valkog's ship appears over Mother's lair after the fight. Needing a new host, the Rune drags the ship along with Valkog and his two assistants Norma and Izeland into the lava. With the power of the Rune the ship transforms them into the Demon Battleship, a new host for the Rune. Kisala's mother appears and gives Jaster the Drigellum of Prayer, making a new sword for him. Jaster and his friends split up abord the Demon Battleship in order to take down the ship's weapons, after the final section of the ship is destroyed, the crew escapes from the lava filled plain. The planet Mariglenn returns to its place amongst the other planets within Wilhelser System. The crew and Jaster then parts with Kisala, who has made the noble decision to become the new Queen of Mariglenn. Jaster, Zegram, Monsha, and Dorgengoa sit aboard the Dorgenark after the rest of their friends had returned home. The group then heads off to claim their "ultimate treasure" on the new Mariglenn: Kisala. The final scene tells that this was the final mission the Dorgengoa Pirates ever pulled off as pirates. Whether or not they took back Kisala is unknown as that is where the story ends. Once the player completes the game, there is a new unlocked area called the Ghost Ship where the crew heads to find a secret treasure lost aboard the empty vessel. Inside, Jaster and the others must fight against their old bosses again before facing the strongest boss of all at the end. It's possible this part of the game follows the end of their battle on Mariglenn, hinting that the Dorgengoa Pirates are all together again, however this can be contradicted by the fact that the player can repeat the final bosses of the game after the events on the Ghost Ship. Game Style Dark Chronicle seemed to influence most of the new Rogue Galaxy's features, such as Weapon Synthesis and using Cel-Shading, but this is not confirmed. The game is rated 'T', and the game contains many things such as coarse language and drinking, so it is not recommended for children. Category:Rogue Galaxy